vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crawler (Worm)
] Summary Crawler is a member of the Slaughterhouse Nine, a team of highly dangerous supervillains and an S-class threat. Once a feeble man, his power allows him to rapidly regenerate from any injury, adapting to become more capable of defending himself. Over the years, this has transformed him into an unrecognizable monster the size of a van, a being that seeks only the pleasure of finding opponents that can injure him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely higher | 9-B Name: Ned, Crawler Origin: Parahumans Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Parahuman (Brute/Changer) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Acidic Spit (His spit is highly corrosive and is made up of self-replicating enzymes floating in an acid that rapidly consume targets), Venom Glands, Reactive Evolution (Whenever he's injured, he adapts to become more powerful, resilient, and more resistant to that type of attack, ultimately transforming him into his monstrous state as a result; when one of his clones had his limbs disintegrated by nanotechnology, they grew back with the same ability), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid; can regenerate hundreds of pounds of flesh in "one or two heartbeats" after having a beam slice through his chest and destroy a heart and part of his spinal cord, and regenerated his brain in one or two seconds after it was bisected), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (After being struck by one of Flechette's bolts, which ignore select laws of physics to punch through anything and prove capable of instantly killing beings like the Siberian and Gray Boy, he regenerated and it slid out of his head, even though they bond to targets on a molecular level on impact) and presumably many other abilities (He's been active for many years and has been exposed to all sorts of weapons and abilities, necessitating obscure or unique attacks to injure him) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, likely higher (Easily overpowered and nearly killed Weld with a single attack, ripping him open) | Wall level (While not as powerful or developed as his future self, the clones should still be comparable to strong Brutes). Speed: Subsonic (Fast enough to dodge multiple projectiles from Ballistic, which move at the speed of a bullet) | Superhuman Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Easily stronger than Victoria Dallon) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely higher | Wall Class Durability: At least Small Town level+ (Sundancer's sun would only deal minimal damage to him, and he'd regenerate even tougher. According to Wildbow, his armor can take a small nuke), potentially higher. His adaptive regeneration makes him very difficult to kill | At least Wall level, potentially higher Stamina: Very high. Range: Extended melee range, further with caustic spit. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Due to his sheer strength and resilience, Crawler is a reckless, violent fighter, relying on his power and regeneration to overpower and outlast any opponent. He's not stupid, however, and will bait other opponents into attacking by leaving openings so that he can seize them with his caustic spittle. A less developed clone made up for his weaker defenses by taking hostages and fighting against Defiant more carefully and patiently. Weaknesses: Crawler's regeneration is dependent on his Corona pollentia, and he will die if it is destroyed. Due to his adaptive regeneration, he craves a good fight and will seek out opponents who can injure him - he can even be convinced into staying still and allowing an attack that may hurt or even kill him land. He could feasibly regenerate into an immobile form. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Adaptive Regeneration:' Crawler's power is one of regeneration, allowing him to quickly heal any injury he takes and become stronger in the process. He can reform hundreds of pounds of flesh so quickly it as if he were never injured at all, quickly recovering from having half his body disintegrated or his brain bisected. When he regenerates, his body does not just give him better passive defenses, but gives him the ability to better defend himself, which has lead to his current monstrous state. His internal organs have been rearranged and he has a number of redundancies, such as multiple hearts. Other parts of his physiology enhanced by his evolution have been his senses, which are honed for tracking - he has hundreds of eyes all over his body. In this state, Crawler is the size of a van, with six legs and a covering of thick armor and bristling spines. His evolution is enough to regenerate from Flechette's physics defying bolts, and a less developed clone of himself was able to replicate Defiant's molecule severing nano-thorns after losing limbs to them. Crawler also has venom glands and acidic spittle that can eat through flesh in seconds, enzymes swimming in acid and breaking down lipids to rapidly consume an opponent's body. His regeneration is dependent on his "core", or Corona pollentia, which has moved out of his brain to somewhere in his center, and if this is destroyed Crawler will be truly killed. Key: Original | Clones Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Acid Users Category:Antagonists Category:Clones Category:Criminals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Internet Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Murderers Category:Poison Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Transformation Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 9